


stay away from things that aren't yours

by ultravilout



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Dating, Dom Harry, High School, Louis has a boyfriend, Louis is a twink, M/M, Pining, Sub Louis, Twink Louis, a bit of angst, but louis tops irl, but not really, harry likes a challenge, harry tops in this, harrys an ass, harrys got a crush, im a terrible tagger, louis is a bit of a tease, small bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultravilout/pseuds/ultravilout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by 'Pacify Her' (Melanie Martinez); Harry's got a crush on Louis who is, unfortunately, already in a relationship. But that doesn't stop Harry from chasing after him.</p><p>or the one where Harry chases after a very much taken Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Harry looks like 17/18 yr old Harry in this and Louis looks like 19 yr old Louis (when his hair was fluffy, not the bowl cut. He's not that twinky).

One of the things you're told as a child is to never steal, because _it's not nice_. Nobody likes having anything taken away from them, especially if it's something important. Like, a wallet; or your phone. Of course, when you're a child, it's more like your favourite _Buzz Lightyear_ toy or a sparkly make-up kit you got with your magazine. It's told everywhere, really, even in the Bible; Thou shalt not steal. Stealing a materialistic object can often lead to someone's happiness being stolen, too.

Harry wasn't one to often care about things, though. He was the kid that would bribe other children into giving him their toys just because he could. He got what he wanted because he was smart, cunning and, well, ~~quite~~  very handsome. This fact is how Harry got 'laid' in high school. Girls (and boys)  would throw themselves at him as soon as he swiped a compliment or a flirty wink their way and getting fucked over by Harry Styles became the new norm. It wasn't a good thing, it was actually quite an embarrassing thing - Harry hurt people's dignity, thus, stealing people's right to respect each other. See? Harry wasn't one to often care about things. _Especially_ other people. Couldn't give less of a fuck, in all honesty.

But then there was this one guy, Louis Tomlinson. He was in the same Drama class as him and it had come to a point where they had an assignment to do in which you had to research social statuses in the 18th century (or something like that - Harry wasn't really paying much attention) and Harry was too busy to be worrying about things that happened in the past, anyway. So he asked Louis to do it for him.

"Hey, Louis," he had said, walking up to him after lesson. Harry made sure to put on his best smile and stuff his hands in his pockets to look nice and humble. "Have a minute?"

"Uh, I have to go meet someone right now," Louis glanced at his watch briefly before: "But, okay. What's up?"

Hm.

"Well, I have a bit of a dilemma here," Harry leaned against the wall in front of Louis, eyes still locked. "With the Drama assignment. I have to see my aunt in hospital all this week, you see, and I don't know if I'll have enough time to do it."

Louis looked blankly at Harry. "Okay...?"

Really?

"Uh, and I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind lending me a few of your notes?" He took one of his hands out of his pocket to drag it through his hair in slow motion, making sure to grip it a bit before pulling it out again. Nice.

"Why?" Louis genuinely looked confused. "Why do you need  _my_ notes?"

"Well, because we're in the same group and I just thought you wouldn't mind helping a friend out?" Harry forced another smile. Damn, this kid was tough.

"Right." Louis looked at his watch again. "Look, I've got to go. Ask Eliza for instead. Or tell Miss Grey about your situation or... something." And with that, Louis walked passed Harry down towards wherever the hell he had to be at that moment. Harry didn't move until he heard his footsteps disappear, because what the heck just happened? Why was Louis being so difficult? It was just a bunch of stupid notes. And he didn't want to talk to Eliza, anyway. She was weird.

Harry pushed himself off the wall with a set jaw and stalked off. Ever since that day, Harry was determined to get Louis to give in to him - he showed up outside his locker, casually sat with him at lunch, and even 'turned up' at the library whenever Louis was there (he wanted to call it a coincidence, but Louis wasn't having it). And Harry had to admit, he admired the way Louis carried himself around him. Like, he wasn't easy like everyone else and boy did Harry like a challenge. Harry often found himself thinking about new ways to get to Louis, smiling to himself about something Louis said to him when he was mad or annoyed. Like this one time when Harry sat next to Louis at lunch when he made it quite obvious that he was saving the space for someone else.

"Do you mind?" Louis glared at Harry.

"No, not at all." Harry grinned at Louis like the little shit he is. It wasn't even like Louis was sitting alone before Harry came along and dumped his ass there - there were three other people at the table who all looked at Harry cautiously. Probably questioning his sanity. Or, more likely, why he was only looking at Louis.

"This seat's actually taken." Louis said with slits for eyes.

"Wasn't when I got here."

"What do you want, Harry?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Harry bit into his chip. "I want to sit next to you."

"Well, I don't want to sit next to you, so." Louis gestured for Harry to get up, which only made Harry laugh softly. How cute.

"Then maybe _you_ should leave." Harry challenged, leaning closer to him with the most annoying smile Louis had ever set his eyes upon.

"But I was here first!" Louis looked absolutely pissed, slamming his fork down. "If anything, you should leave!"

"Well what if I don't want to?" Harry pouted.

"Then tough shit! I was here-"

"Is there a problem here?" Mr Coyle, the Deputy Head, approached their table. His glasses were sitting awkwardly on the bridge of his nose and his small eyes were staring the two boys down. Harry looked up at the man, innocent green eyes on show.

"I wanted to sit with Louis because I really want to be friends with him, but he's being quite horrible to me, sir." Harry hung his head, practically begging for pity and Louis was shocked.

"You've got to be kidding me." Louis then faced a short lecture on the meaning of friendship and the importance of being kind to one another. Harry sat there, looking completely and utterly pleased at the look on Louis' face. Throughout that whole lecture, Louis was shooting daggers at Harry and Harry was accepting them like they didn't affect him in the slightest. Because every dagger sent by Louis was equivalent to him throwing roses at him, it made him  _that_ happy. Halfway through the lecture, Harry got up and nodded at everyone at the table before throwing a wink at Louis and strolling off. Mr Coyle didn't notice this, of course, because his back was to Harry - but Louis noticed quite a bit and couldn't hold back his grimace. It's things like this that Harry finds joy in.

And, somewhere along the way, Harry grew a bit fond of Louis and his presence. And his attitude. And his smile. Sometimes Harry would see him talking to his friends and he would have such a breathtaking smile and, God, it took everything in him not to smile, too. And the way Louis made so many people smile. He was really funny, too. Everybody loved Louis for the way his mind worked, how he was so positive and such a comedy man - which was funny, to be honest. Louis had quite a few feminine things about him, like his soft voice and his floppy wrist that had a mind of it's own. And his lips; those thin, pink lips that drive Harry mad sometimes because not once have those lips ever agreed with him and there was never a time when they stretched beautifully into a grin for Harry. Ever. Okay, so maybe it's because Harry didn't give him a reason to smile. But, can't he spare him even a little grin or something?

And maybe Harry likes Louis. But, that's a maybe.

 

 *****

 

"Hey, Harry!" Liam chirped, giving him friendly pats on the back. "How are you? Haven't spoken to you all day."

"I know," Harry smiled back at Liam briefly before looking back at his phone. "I've just been having a really... weird morning."

"Yeah?" They sat on the grassy patch next to the tennis courts, watching girls run around. "What d'ya have?"

Harry couldn't control the smile that spread on his face. "Drama."

"Oh yeah, how's that going?"

"S'pretty good, I guess. How's PE?"

"Oh, God knows, Harry." Liam lay on his back, hands behind his head. "It's so tiring and we have an assessment coming up, so I spend most of my time in the gym just-"

"I like someone."

Liam looked at Harry. "What?"

"Louis Tomlinson, I like Louis Tomlinson." Harry repeated casually picking at grass blades. "He's very pretty."

Liam didn't know what to say. Harry was... weird. He never liked talking about feelings or anything like that (which kind of adds to the whole 'I don't care' persona) but here he was, proclaiming his... 'like' for another boy. What do you say to that?

"Uh," Liam sat up again, eyes looking at Harry's fiddling fingers. "Okay. How... are you okay?"

Harry turned to look at Liam, face completely undisturbed. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, you sorta just came out to me and told me about your new crush at the same time, mate."

"Do you know Louis?" He turned his whole body to face Liam. "Do you have any classes with him?"

"Yeah, we're in the same English classes. And sometimes the same PE classes."

"He does PE?"

"Only sometimes," Liam shrugged. "Only during core."

"Hm." They sat in silence for a while, looking out onto the tennis courts. None of them were really focusing on the girls (even though they were putting on quite a show for the lads) because they were too deep in thought, in all honesty. Finally, Harry spoke up.

"I'm going to ask him out."

Liam turned to look at Harry, eyes wide. He was staring at Harry like he'd just admitted to murdering someone.

"Harry, I think you've gone mental." Liam shook his head. "You barely even paid attention to Louis this year. What changed?"

"He... Well, he says no to me." Harry smiled, almost like that was a completely logical reason to like someone. "And he's fun to play with."

"And so that's why you simply must ask him out?" Liam considered taking Harry to the Medical room, he knew Mrs Macintosh was in there right now. Harry rolled his eyes, grin still ever present.

"Yes, Liam! He's pretty and smart, I've never met anybody like him before." Harry played aimlessly with a daffodil before plucking it from the ground and intertwining the stem with his fingers. "I want to ask him out, Liam."

"Okay, fine," Liam raised his hands in defence. "But what if he says no?"

Now. To any other person, this would have been a great fear - rejection. Nobody could stand the embarrassment that comes with voicing out your emotions only to have someone shoot you down brutally. No matter how kindly they put it, it's still rejection.

But Harry doesn't care. So, he beamed mischievously up at his best friend and tapped his own nose.

"Exactly," Harry said. "Like I said; He's not easy. And I like a challenge."

 

*****

 

 It was Drama class and Miss Grey set them simple instructions in order to improve their pieces.

"Group Two!" She called, attention directed to Louis' group. "You all must work on remembering your lines without any prompts of obvious thinking times. Should you forget your lines, make it as discrete as possible. No 'uh' or 'um' and no trailing off your words, got it?"

The group nodded. Miss Grey clapped her hands in delight.

"Right, off you go."

With that, she moved onto the next group, leaving the nine students in Group 2 to memorise their lines. Louis looked at his script and mumbled to himself the lines he almost knew. His head was lowered and he slowly strolled around in a bit of a circle - so it only made sense for Harry to join him.

"Line one, yes Master. Okay, yes Master, yes Master, yes Master..." Harry mumbled, imitating Louis' stare of concentration onto his page. "Yes, okay. I've got Line one mastered, now for the other twenty-two lines-"

"Go away." Louis muttered loudly, taking a sharp turn to walk the other way without even looking up from his page. Harry's lips twitched into a small smirk. He walked faster to catch up to Louis.

"Right," he mumbled louder. "Line two, that's impossible. Okay, that's impossible, that's impossible... wait, what was that? Oh, that's right, impossible. I need to learn that one." Harry made a show of sighing loudly and glanced over at Louis' flushed face next to him. He looked like he was about to crack. "Ah, okay. Yes, mhmm. I see. Oh, that looks easy-"

"Go. Away." Louis finally lifted his head to look at Harry with stern eyes. "I mean it. Leave." 

"Can you help me with my lines, Louis?" Harry out his hands on his hips."Can't learn it with just me talkin'. Plus, we have a few conversations in ths, don't we?"

"Ask someone else."

"Why not you, Lou?"

"Don't call me that, you don't get to call me that." Oh. Snappy.

"Alright, sorry Lou-" Louis glared at him. "-is."

"If I help you with your lines, will you leave me alone?" Louis raised a brow. Harry smiled, he couldn't believe Louis Tomlinson was compromising with him.

"Yes, Master." Harry stood in front of Louis. He was an inch taller than him so he didn't look too intimidating, he hoped.

"Whatever," Louis looked at the paper and then looked back up at Harry. "What's your... sixth line? Right after I ask you who's coming to town?"

"Line Three," Harry looked Louis in the eye. "Go out with me."

Louis stared at Harry, unblinking. He checked the script then frowned up at Harry again.

"Wait, what?"

"Oh right, sorry," Harry took a step closer. "I meant: Will you go out with me?"

Louis's eyes widened, because... What? Did Harry just ask him out? Harry, as in, the boy who forever annoyed the shit out of Louis with his bloody smirk and his green eyes? Harry? That's impossible.

Hey. That's Harry's second line. Hm.

"Should I take your silence as a yes?" Harry's triumphant smirk was what brought Louis back to his senses. "Great. Text you later."

"N-No."

Harry's eyebrows shot up. "No?"

"Yes."

"Oh, so yes?"

"No, I meant no."

"Then... why did you say yes?"

"Because I was agreeing with... Harry, you know what I meant." Louis was getting frustrated. "The answer is no, I will not go out with you. Goodbye."

"Well, why not?" Harry was curious, not so much hurt. Louis gaped at Harry because, really? Was he being _serious_ right now? 

"What is wrong with you, Harry?" Louis wanted to slap that stupid grin off his stupid face. "You make my life a living hell, you annoy me to no extent, then you casually ask me out on a bloody date? You need help."

"No, I need a reason as to why you won't go out with me."

"You don't need a reason. Bye." Louis turned around to leave again, but Harry wasn't having it. He reached out and grabbed onto Louis' arm to still his movements.

"Harry, get off me!"

"Why won't you go out with me?"

"Because I have a boyfriend, you twat!"

What?

"Boyfriend?" Harry whispered, more to himself than Louis. There was a dull, dull ache in the pit of Harry's stomach that he tried to gulp down.

"Yes. As in, dating?" He gestured to himself like it was the most obvious thing in the world but Harry was still staring at Louis like a complete idiot.

Boyfriend? Since when?

"When did you-"

"Goodbye, Harry." This was the third time Louis had properly dismissed himself and this time Harry had no choice but to watch him walk away, flustered. Louis was  _flustered_. Harry was dumbfounded. He kept repeating that stupid nine-lettered word in his head before it fully sunk in - and when it did, he clenched his jaw in slight annoyance. How could Louis be so fucking selfish? Why would he possibly get a boyfriend and not even bother to mention it to Harry?

It was thirty-five minutes into the class and Harry had not taken his eyes of Louis. Not even once. Not even when Louis caught his stare and blinked in discomfort. Harry continued to stare at Louis - not because he was pretty (Harry would never ever admit that to Louis' face) but because he was being so rude to him right now it was unbelievable.

"Harry?" Miss Grey clapped her hands in that annoying attempt to get people's attention. "Harry, did you listen to what I just said?"

Harry held eye contact with Louis for a moment before slowly lolling his head to face Miss Grey.

"No."

"Why am I not surprised." She pursed her lips in disappointment and motioned to a girl at the front. "Eliza, can you inform Harry about what we've been talking about?"

Harry internally groaned because, Eliza? Really? Anyone but Eliza.

"Okay!" She did a full 180 turn and eyed Harry with these huge eyes that scared the shit out of him sometimes. Why did she need to stare so hard? Maybe that's the reason why she has to wear glasses. And even to this day, Harry wondered how she ever managed to pull a boyfriend.

Boyfriend.

Harry glanced at Louis again, only to see that Louis was already looking at him. Amused.

"...and we're handing in our assessment next lesson so you should already have stared your type up and... and, yeah." She muttered the last word in a breath. God, she needs to give her voice a break - she talks too much.

"Thank you, Eliza." Miss Grey turned to Harry. "Don't make her tell you again, Harry. Pay attention."

Harry nodded, but...

Boyfriend. Louis has a boyfriend.

Is that the  _only_ reason why he won't go out with Harry?

 

*****

It was at lunchtime when it happened. Harry chose to actually sit with his friends this time because, to be honest, he had nothing to say to Louis right now. He sat beside Liam (who was talking about some stupid Wales trip their Geography class was taking) and opposite Tyrell and Zayn who were talking about... something. Harry didn't care enough to eavesdrop like he usually did because two tables in front of them sat Louis and, who Harry was guessing to be his boyfriend. It was confirmed when the asshole wrapped one arm around Louis' delicate frame and whispered something in his ear. Then Louis smiled, all softly and shit. It was disgusting.

"So, I see Louis has a boyfriend now." Harry darted his attention to Liam, who said it like it was nothing. "Didn't see that coming."

Me either, Harry thought. He glanced back at the couple and tensed his jaw, staring down at his now cold pasta.

"Aw, don't be sad, Haz." Liam patted him on the back reassuringly. "There's plenty more fish in the sea. I'm sure you can find someone else, right?"

Harry looked up at Liam questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that it won't be hard to move on, considering you've only properly known him for-"

"Move on?" Harry let out a snort. "Who said anything about moving on?"

Liam stared at Harry. "But... he's got a boyfriend."

"Yeah, so?" Harry's infamous smirk slowly spread across his face and he took a swig from his water bottle. "What did I say about him, Liam?"

"That he was pretty?"

"Yes. And," Harry turned to look at where Louis was again. "I like a challenge." As if it were a film, Louis caught Harry's eye and did a sort of double take, smile draining slightly from his face. Harry's grin, however, grew wider as he sent a wink to the very much taken Louis.

"Harry, he's got a boyfriend! Game over!" Liam waved his hands in front of his face as if to cut his vision from the boy. "This is so wrong. You can't just take something that isn't yours!"

Harry wasn't one to care very much about anything. So, he turned to face Liam dead-on with a smile that could only mean evil on his lips. His eyes gleamed 'mean'.

"Watch me."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry asks Louis out. Again.

With this new acclaimed information on Louis Tomlinson, Harry had to get to work. His interest in Louis only heightened when he learnt that he was taken because, well, that must mean that he's a worthy prize of some sort, right? Harry could tell from their first conversation that he would enjoy whatever it is that boy had to say because he was just so... stubborn. He was stubborn, and smart. He liked the way he had an attitude and he liked the way that he said no to him. As much as this didn't even make sense to him, it was also too true to ignore.

Harry wasn't kidding when he said he liked a challenge and Louis was his ultimate challenge. It wasn't like anything else he was used to. He'd always just have to go through phase one and the person would be putty in his hands; all whipped and served to Harry on a plate. But Harry was already on phase three, it seems, and Louis was still sane. Louis still wouldn't _budge_. Even when Harry asked the lad for stupid notes from class he rejected him. What the actual fuck is wrong with him? Was it Harry or is Louis just being a real dick right now?

He didn't want this to get to his head, though. Harry was aware of how easily he can become obsessed with things, so he tried to occupy his mind with other things. For example, he's gotten Liam to agree to take him to the gym twice a week because at least he can put his mind to something that isn't a pretty boy who gets him excited. When he's not in the gym, he's at the hospital with his aunt (yeah, she's actually in hospital. But it's only for a broken rib, she'll be up and running in a couple weeks, they say). He likes his Aunt Linda because she was always such a sweet, positive person. She rarely ever saw the bad in people and she didn't make Harry feel uncomfortable about who he was or what he does. She doesn't know about his newest conquest, though.

Or any of them, really.

"Harry!" She smiled up at her lovely nephew (who brought her grapes today). "Thank you for the grapes, I've been craving them all day!"

"Hi, Lin." Harry offered her a genuine smile as he lowered his face to give her a gentle peck on the cheek. "How's your rib doing?"

"Ah, it's going well. Its healing and all..." Her smile never faltered when she was speaking to Harry, her favourite nephew. "How was your week, darling?"

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Where does he even begin?

Let's start with  **Monday**.

Harry had learnt that Louis takes History and actually goes to the library. The library wasn't exactly a place Harry wanted to associate himself with because it's where he believed all the rats went to die. It was a large, stuffy room that had a questionable smell close to lemon air freshener mixed in with old shoes. The books in the library didn't seem lively, either - the closer you got to the top of the shelf, the dustier they got. Harry couldn't understand why someone would ever waste their time in a library.

Harry walked into the library on this Monday, scrunching his nose. Ginger Finnegan, the junior librarian, looked up from her own novel behind the desk and eyed Harry as if he were a piece of cake and she hadn't eaten in several days. Years, maybe. Her eyes were unusually small and her glasses weren't doing her any favours, either. But, Harry's not a complete asshole. So, he offered the poor girl a smile before walking deeper into the pit of lemon scented freshener hell.

Harry lingered around the aisles trying not to look too odd because he wasn't actually looking for a book. You'd think that going to a place dedicated to pages and pages of novels and encyclopaedias, he'd give them even a glance - but, no. Instead, Harry looked in between the shelves through the gaps to see if he could find a certain person who he, dare he say it, couldn't stop thinking about. Ever since he asked Louis out that fateful day, they hadn't spoken since (but Harry made sure to slip in a wink or two edgeways) and he was bored, so.

When he finally found him, he found him to be in the History section. _History?_ Harry thought, _I didn't know he took History._ It then became clear to Harry that he did not know many things about this boy because he only found out that he was already boyfriend-ing someone else only four days ago. Louis had his back to Harry and his hands in his pockets as he scanned one of the middle shelves intently. He could tell that he was looking intently because his face was so close to the books he could be mistaken for inhaling them and, who knows? Maybe he was that day.

Either way, Harry slowly came up behind Louis (close enough to smell him but not close enough for him to notice) then said:

"Looking for something, Lou?" He smiled when Louis jumped a little bit and turned to face the idiot (Harry) who managed to scare him. As soon as he saw it was Harry, his face shifted from shock to confused to mild discomfort all in the time space of two seconds.

"Go. Away." He said, before looking back to the shelves, a frown still on his face. Harry wasn't planning on going away at all, though. He leaned against the shelf and carried on grinning at Louis. "And I told you not to call me Lou."

"Well, hello to you, too." Harry glanced at the books in front of him and cleared his throat. "You looking for something?"

"No, Harry. I just like looking at books in my spare time." Harry snorted at how sarcastic this boy was, and Louis still refused to look at him. Instead, he walked further down the aisle in order to 'look for more books'. Harry just followed.

"It's a nice day outside." Harry mused randomly, trying to pull out an emotion of some sort from the stubborn boy. Unfortunately, the niceness of the outdoors wasn't a strong enough subject to make Louis fall onto his knees and shower Harry with compliments and praise.

"Good. Go enjoy it."

"Okay. Wanna come with?"

Louis sighed and continued down the aisle. Harry raised a bow and caught up. He wasn't giving up now, he could feel Louis loosening up.

"I didn't know you take History." He put his hand on what seemed to be an ancient textbook and looked at it's cover to seem the least bit interested in the ghastly subject. "What other subjects do you take?"

"Harry, why are you talking to me?" Louis finally looked at Harry with tired eyes. Tired, pretty eyes. Harry just shrugged.

"Dunno, maybe it's because I like you." Harry dragged a hand through his hair with a smile in the hopes that Louis would perhaps fall for it. Or rather, fall for _him_. He doesn't, though. He just rolled his eyes (again) and put his head in his hands.

"Harry, I have a-"

"Okay, I said _maybe_." Harry intervened comically and, get this, Louis actually smiled. Like, _smiled_. As in, he gave a positive reaction to Harry. Sure, it was small and bitten back but it was there and Harry made that happen and God almighty that was beautiful.

"Harry."

"Louis." Harry mimicked Louis in a childish manner. Louis' attempt to hide his smile deemed to be ineffective because Harry could easily see the stretch of his lips and the break of a smile. It kind of reminded him of the sun's rays breaking through from behind the grey clouds that captured the sky. Bloody Tomlinson's practically got Harry reciting poetry.

"Please leave me alone," He said softer this time, clutching his History book closer to his chest. "Please." He turned away and began walking towards the desk where Ginger was, oddly, still staring at Harry. How long was she staring at him for?

"Louis, wait." Harry's feet finally remembered how to walk in a straight line after being planted in their place from Louis' stupid smile. "Wait."

"What, Harry?" He was becoming frustrated now but Harry knew better than to quit now.

"Uh," He ruffled his hair a bit more, keeping eye contact with him. "I want to apologise for asking you out last week. Should'a guessed you had a boyfriend, you know? I mean, look at you, you're hard not to like."

Louis furrowed his brows in and cleared his throat nervously. He stared intently at his shoes before looking back up, cheeks ablaze.

"Uh, thanks?" He offered a small smile before taking a huge breath and almost turning around. I say _almost_ because Harry grabbed his arm before he could fully turn.

"Let me make it up to you."

"How?" It was practically a whisper when it left Louis' lips (which was quite convenient really, considering it was a library). Harry could tell that Louis was intrigued, which urged Harry to say it.

"Let me take you out." Harry's face broke out into a smile, a real one. Charming, right? He released Louis from his grip and watched in genuine confusion as Louis practically threw the book at Harry's chest, knocking him off balance a bit (it wasn't too hard of a book, thank God.) Louis called Harry a lot of names before walking right out that library, fists by his side as he strode. What?

And if Harry thought _that_ was weird, **Tuesday** happened.

Harry was going to meet Liam outside his PE class today. They agreed to go out to the park then the gym after school today because Liam wanted to go jogging for some reason and Harry didn't really feel like going home today (but, that's a whole other story) so he said 'yeah, sure, whatever'. The halls were rather narrow so everybody fell into the habit of forming two lines that were going opposite directions to avoid any traffic or fights or traffic fights. Harry was quite slim so he had the advantage of slipping in between lines in what he likes to call the 'fast lane'. Yeah.

Anyway, so he got up to the sports hall, where he could see Liam's class playing basketball. Harry was never good at basketball because he didn't like teamwork - he preferred one-on-one games like tennis or something because he didn't need to rely on any teams, he had himself.  Watching Liam play basketball made Harry feel a pinch of jealousy - why does he have to be good at everything? Not even just sports, Liam is the class favourite in every class he attends, most probably. Teachers love him, girls adore him and his parents are always so proud and supportive of him it makes Harry feel... sick. Physically sick with jealousy. But, Liam was a nice lad. He was so nice, that he earned a special place of trust inside Harry and he can't seem to shake him off, really. Liam was his best friend.

And Louis Tomlinson was in Liam's PE class.

Louis, running around in red shorts and a white shirt. His skin had a thin layer of sweat that kind of made his skin shimmer like someone threw a bucket of tiny diamonds at him. His front hairs were plastered to his forehead, Harry noticed, and his trainers looked scruffy but he didn't really seem to care. He looked happy.

Harry felt a presence next to him and shifted away from the person before checking who it was, only to find the boy that he's despised ever since Thursday.

"Connor, Yeah?" Harry nodded at the boy with stupid hair. What does Louis even see in him, anyway?

"Uh, yeah." He replied, voice deep. Woah, okay. "Do I... know you?"

No, but you will once I take Louis from you.

"No, I'm Harry." He settled for the latter and smiled briefly at the bloke, looking him up and down. He was around Harry's height if not a bit taller and his eyes were an ugly shade of brown that made Harry want to throw up violently. How Louis could look at him without screaming was beyond his knowledge. And that spot next to his ear? Disgusting. Absolutely revolting.

"Hi, Harry." Connor smiled at him before looking back through the glass window. Harry eyed him.

"Who you waiting for?" Harry didn't like the way Connor was looking at Louis through the glass.

"Uh, may I ask why you're asking?" Connor looked back at Harry with a curious smile. He was too polite, how ugly.

"No, you may not."

He huffed with humour, obviously expecting it to be a joke. When Harry's face didn't falter, however, the boy coughed nervously. "I'm waiting for my boyfriend." Connor smiled shyly, checking his phone. He then looked up with hesitation. "And you?"

"Not that its any of your business," Harry crossed his arms and leant against the wall with his back. "But I'm waiting for my boyfriend, too."

The twat actually apologised for asking, but didn't look very sorry. He was practically rubbing it in Harry's face that his boyfriend was playing basketball right now and he was beyond attractive and Harry didn't like the way he was being spoken to. So, he too returned to staring at Louis - but rather with a glare on his face.

Finally after ten more minutes of standing next to the boy who smelt too strongly of lavender (Harry then declared lavender to be his least favourite plant), the class began heading towards the doors. Harry and Connor simultaneously stepped away from the door to let people walk passed. Harry's vision went from Connor to the crowd, analysing the class to find the person he needed or the person he wanted. Whichever one came first, really.

As if in his favour, Liam and Louis were walking side by side, talking. Probably about the game they just had, because Liam looked quite passionate and so did Louis. His eyes were sparkling and so alive and happy and, wow. In the corner of Harry's eye, though, he could tell that Connor was thinking the _exact same thing_. Harry had to make a move, and fast.

He moved towards the pair and opened his arms wide in a smile. "Hey, L!" His walk was casual and almost lazy as he approached them. Liam nor Louis saw him coming from their right side, but he soon wrapped his arms around his friend in a tight embrace.

Except, he wasn't hugging Liam.

"Missed yoooou!" Harry dragged on the last word to imitate affection and his grin was grossly wide the whole time, even when Louis pushed him off so forcefully.

"WHAT," Louis held his hands out in front of him to distance himself from Harry. "DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Harry cocked his head to the side, fully aware of the colour that was no longer in Mr. Connor's face over there.

"'m just hugging my boyfriend," Harry opened his arms up a second time for Louis like the ass he is. "What's so wrong with that?"

"Harry, I am NOT your-" Louis flinched before saying, "boyfriend. Get the fuck off!"

"Louis, you're breaking my heart over here!" Harry cried dramatically. Before Louis even had the chance to push Harry even harder, Liam stepped in between them. Harry looked completely unfazed at the fact that he had created a scene in the middle of the school day, in front of Louis' former boyfriend.

"I am so sorry about him, Louis." Liam apologised sincerely to Louis. Harry couldn't help but notice how red his face was. "He didn't mean any harm, he's just a bit of a jerk sometimes. Honest."

Louis' face softened a bit once his eyes shifted to Liam. He unclenched his fists (this seemed to be a habit of his, Harry's noticed) and sighed.

"Can you tell him to leave me alone, then?" Louis glared back at Harry. "At least he listens to  _you_."

"Yeah, yeah. Sure man." Liam gave Louis' shoulder a pat then nodded. "See you later."

Harry envied Liam, how it was so easy for him to touch Louis and not have him flip out like that. But then again, Harry did grab the boy once he walked past those doors. So, he shouldn't really even complain about that. Either way, Harry held eye contact with Louis before Liam pulled him away with him in the opposite direction. He managed to drop him infamous wink at the flustered boy before turning around to listen to Liam scolding him as if he were his parent or something. All Harry was really listening to, though, is Louis trying his best to fully explain to his lame ass excuse for a boyfriend what had just happened.

And then there was today. **Wednesday**. Which, didn't go to bad at all, actually.

Harry did something today that he never actually thought would work, especially with this particular target. Harry's drama group had a rehearsal after school today (which was why Harry was a bit later than usual to the hospital) and that meant one and a half hours with Louis. Brilliant, right?

Except Louis made it his soul mission to ignore Harry at all costs. This meant standing on the other side of the room, for an example. Or asking other people to direct Harry into doing something useful with his time rather than trying to get his attention.

"Harold!" Eliza beamed up at Harry, who looked down on her blankly. How dare she call him that. "Louis says that you have to rehearse your scene with me, right now. Let's go!"

Of course he did, the little bitch.

"If Louis wants me to do something," Harry looked up to where Louis was standing; by the window talking to Niall. "He's gonna have to tell me himself."

"B-but Louis said-"

"He didn't 'say it' unless I heard it from him." Harry shrugged, completely unapologetically. He obviously knew Louis did in fact tell him to do it, he just wanted a reason to talk to him. "Sorry. Can't do much about it."

And so Eliza, the faithful servant, scurried back to kiss Louis' asshole even more. Harry sat on the edge of the stage indulging in his phone, messaging Liam about something funny he tagged him in on Instagram. It wasn't long until a human body dragged itself over before stopping right next to him.

"Do your lines with Eliza." Harry looked up at Louis the same time he turned and walked away to presumably continue his conversation with that blonde kid.

"No."

Louis turned around, face in disbelief. "No?"

"Yes." Harry stared at Louis with a blank expression before hunching over his phone again, scrolling.

"No?" Louis repeated.

"Yes, Louis. No." Harry challenged the boy on the brink of anger. "As in, 'No, I won't go out with you'. That kind of no."

"It's a good thing I wasn't asking you out, then." Louis smiled smugly at him. "And it's an even better thing that I didn't ask you a question, but told you to do something. Your opinion is therefore invalid."

"Wasn't an opinion." Harry smiled back. "Statement."

"Okay, then your 'statement' is invalid."

"Since when did you decide how valid my statements are?"

"Since you gave an invalid statement to my order."

"Order, eh?" Harry bounced off the edge of the stage and stepped towards Louis, attempting to be intimidating. He was quite sure it was working. "So you're my master, now?"

Louis blinked. "No. I didn't say that."

"Ordering me around?" Harry shrugged. "Seems like something a master would do, yeah?"

"Harry, just stop being so annoying and work with Eliza." Louis sighed and dropped his gaze to the floor, muttering a "Please."

"Okay, fine," Harry stepped closer, but Louis refused to look up. He didn't shift away which kind of gave Harry the green light to whisper near Louis' ear. "Whatever you say, Daddy."

Harry walked away with a devilish smirk, fully aware of what he can do to people. Needless to say, he didn't have to say much else or even turn around to know that Louis had his fists bunched at his sides again and his face was probably red from how turned on he was. I mean, who wouldn't be?

Louis didn't say anything to Harry for the rest of the practice (Harry concluded that his silence meant that he had a daddy kink) and continued to distance himself. Harry could tell that there was an unspoken tension between the two now but he didn't know whether it was a good one or not. He prayed for it to be in his favour.

The end of rehearsals drew near and everybody hugged and made promises about seeing each other the next day and _blah blah blah_. Harry cringed at this because, why wouldn't they see each other tomorrow? They went to the same school, did they not?

Louis was over in the corner stuffing papers into his already large bag. His back was to Harry so he didn't notice when the lad walked up behind him and stood only a few inches away from his crouched body. And, for a minute, Harry just stood there. He watched the back of his... interest, and debated on whether or not to actually say something.

"Shit." He whispered to himself, feeling around his pockets. Louis turned sharply to see Harry fiddling around himself, seeming to be in desperate search of something. He frowned at him before slowly turning back to whatever it was he was doing. "Where... Where did I put it?"

Louis threw the bag over his shoulder and adjusted the strap.

"Need any help?" He asked, eyes glues to his phone. For a second Harry didn't even think he was talking to him.

"Uh, I've lost my phone." He patted his jacket pockets hopelessly.

"Tragic."

"Have you seen it?"

"I'm surprised you let it out your sight, you've done nothing but text today."

"Yeah, well." Harry eyed him hopefully. "Well? Gonna help?"

"Uh, okay." Louis glanced at the area around him before shrugging. "Sorry, man. Seems like it's lost forever."

And, okay, maybe Harry smiled a little bit at Louis' sarcasm. Sue him.

"Can you at least call it for me?" He tilted his head. "Please? I need to get to my aunt like, now."

"Wait, your aunt is... actually in hospital?" Louis looked up at him with a look of genuine surprise.

"Uh, yeah? Why?"

"No, I-I just thought you were... lying to me." Louis itched the back of his neck awkwardly. He returned his sight to his shoes. This was weird, Harry thought. Why does he constantly look down?

"Is there something wrong?" Harry stared at the way Louis' eyelashes were so long, resting on his perfect cheekbones. Who sculpted Louis, anyway? Harry didn't know any Greek Gods or anything but he knew that somebody had to have put those bloody stars in his eyes, right?

"What do you mean?" The boy was practically bouncing on the spot now, like he was ready to make a dash for the door but his feet weren't carrying him anywhere yet.

"Why won't you help me?" Harry tilted his head innocently. "Was it something I said?"

Harry had a thing. He had this thing where he could manipulate people with his large eyes and pouty lips which also had the power to speak words like honey. He had mastered the arts of manipulation so well that his looks alone could make one fall to their knees and bask in his beauty. He's done it many times before with both boys and girls and he had rarely ever had anyone turn him down - so for Louis to repeatedly reject him was something he wasn't used to. He'll admit - he likes the challenge, yeah, sure, whatever. He just never expected to like this 'challenge' as much as he did.

"Like what?" Louis quirked his eyebrow. "Like when you called me 'daddy'?"

A slow, amused smile spread across Harry's face. "Don't act like you didn't like it."

"I must admit, it's nice to have someone admire me so much they'd admit their little kinks to me." Louis was smiling. Harry couldn't help but smile too, because Louis made a joke with him. And he didn't attack Harry in any sort of way like he'd been expecting because - no! - He was smiling, again. Cheeky little bastard.

"You're the one with the kink, s'why I said it."

"Now, is this really the way to ask me for help?"

"Sorry, daddy." Harry's laughter filled the room once he saw Louis' mouth drop in horror. He didn't look disgusted and Harry knew that he had him now, he knew it was going to work.

"Stop calling me that, dickhead!" Louis moved away from Harry and pointed at him accusingly. "You're already in a lot of trouble."

"What, are you gonna punish me?" Harry taunted Louis with wild eyes, he was having too much fun. "Is that what I get for being such a-"

"If I help you find your phone will you shut up?" Louis couldn't stop the smile from breaking out on his face when Harry was acting so stupid, stupid Harry.

"Yes."

"Okay."

Harry grinned again, fluttering his lashes. "Okay."

"God's sake, Harry." Louis covered his face with his hand. If he was trying to hide the slow blush that was spreading across his entirety, he wasn't doing a good job. "Fine. I'll call it, then?"

"Yeah, sure." Harry read his number as Louis typed it in carefully, lifting the phone to his ear. Harry watched him bite the inside of his lip as he waited for something, anything. And, suddenly, a sound emitted. The overused, never-changed iPhone ringtone played out into the area and it's volume indicated that is was not far at all. Louis stilled for a moment at the simultaneous vibration he could hear and eyed Harry sceptically, who pulled a buzzing phone out of his back pocket. His laughing eyes never left Louis' as he accepted the call and pressed it to his ear.

"Hello, daddy."

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how Harry Styles got Louis Tomlinson's number on his phone.

*****

Harry was on his way home from the hospital now. He kicked the little plastic wrappers on the street as he strolled down the pavement, hands in his empty pockets. He often walked home from school by himself because Liam lived in the opposite direction to him and he didn't like the thought of having conversation with anyone but him. The clouds gathered in together and blocked out most of the sun, the skies threatening to break at any moment. It was no surprised that the sky was such an angry shade of grey, British weather wasn't the kindest. The wind swept the hair out of Harry's eyes and he dragged a heavy hand through the wisps of hair that wouldn't stay in place.

If Harry was being honest, he didn't like his hair. He hated the way it bunched itself on top of his head and never stayed in the way he fashioned it. No matter how many attempts of brushing and straightening his hair he went through, none of them proved very successful because not even ten minutes later he felt the hairs on the back of his bloody neck recoil. He hated his hair.

Harry stumbled over his left foot and scraped the side of his trouser leg against a brick wall, cursing under his breath. His feet were too large and clumsy to function sometimes and he realised that it was another thing that he hated about himself. He absolutely despised his big, clunky feet that often trip up by-passers by complete accident (yeah, it's funny sometimes, though). He hated his stupid hair and his stupid clown feet. Harry hated a lot of things about himself.

But, that's another story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you believe this took me a week and a half to write wtf


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner isn't happy.

Harry and Liam were in the gym, again. It was a Friday and all Harry really wanted to do was some sit ups and run a mile because for two days, all he's been doing is messaging Louis and praying he replied, and, sometimes he did. Like the day before when Harry messaged him asking what the homework was, Louis replied:

_check ur planner._

To which Harry replied:

_i didn't write it down :(_

And, so, Louis replied with a:

_tragic._

All Harry could do was laugh because, yeah, he knew what the homework was. Louis refusing to tell him the homework meant either he knew that he had the homework or he really didn't care if Harry failed. Harry messaged Louis again that night.

_Louiiiiis your ment to b helping me :((_

But Louis (being the little bitch he is) didn't even bother to reply to him. So, that's why Harry was in the gym. He wanted to take his mind off certain boys with fluffy hair and crinkly eyes.

"It's not the best one," Liam hit the punching bag a couple times, eyes set on his target. His brows were furrowed and slightly sweaty but he paid them no attention as he gave two quick jabs to the bag. "But it's something. I mean, she's wanted this car for a long time now and she's got it. Can't believe Dad bought it for her, though. He barely let me buy a new bike after that time I broke my old one."

"Poor you," Harry hopped on a treadmill, pressing a button for a slow jog. "Cars aren't that great, though."

"Hey, says Mr 'My parents own three cars and a motorbike'."

" _They're_ not that great, anyway."

Liam looked over at Harry. "Mate, are you okay? You seem really..." -What's the word?- "...down."

"'M not down. Just tired."

Liam didn't question Harry any further and the two boys carried on at their stations. Liam was very much aware of what Harry was trying to do with Louis and he was completely against it, but this was _Harry._ Harry was one of Liam's best friends and all he wanted was for him to be happy because... well, because he knew that he wasn't. He knew why Harry always wanted to hang out with him after school and go to parties until the early mornings, though Harry wouldn't necessarily admit it to him.

Liam looked over again at Harry who had built his leisurely jog into a quicker one, a thin layer of sweat forming on his forehead. His head was lowered and his hair flopping in front of him. He looked lost in thought, or maybe suffering from a loss of thought. He wasn't focusing on anything particular, eyes flickering from the control panel to his feet to the mirror in front of them to his control panel again. His face was flushed and Liam couldn't figure out what to say to Harry anymore, so he just offered him a gentle smile when Harry turned his head to look at Liam. He looked startled at first, but then twitched his lip into something of a similar expression. His eyes didn't quite match up with his smile as he turned away from Liam and focused himself once again on the control panel.

 

******

 

It was lunchtime when it happened. Harry was sitting at a table waiting for Liam and in his eyesight, two tables in front of him, he could see Louis. He was sitting by himself too, a sandwich in his hands. He was alone, but he didn't look lonely - not like Harry did. He had his phone on the table and offered a smile and occasional conversation with those that passed by him. He was friendly, Harry had noticed, to everyone and didn't mind when people sat by him or asked him questions because he was patient. Harry didn't understand how he could be so _patient_ but somehow the boy pulled it off.

Anyway, so Liam and Zayn came over to sit with Harry after five whole minutes of him pretending to text someone with his blank screen.

"Harry, you will not believe what happened today!" Liam chirped, eyes bright. "Michelle and Bethan had a fight in Chemistry today over you. It was mad!"

Harry didn't even blink when he heard the names of two girls he'd messed around with previously. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, think they both still fancy you." Liam gave Zayn a straw and he thanked him silently, returning his attention to the tissue intertwined with his fingers. Harry always thought Zayn was a little bit weird, but Liam absolutely loved hanging around with him. He was quiet, sure, but when he did speak he always had a way with words. He was an artist, too. Harry always found it weird when Liam talked about Zayn like that, but it was only because Harry didn't really care for art. Zayn, however, was living art.

"Oh, okay then." Harry shrugged. He then looked over at Louis, who now had two people sitting with him. They were in the middle of a conversation, it seemed, when Louis' eyes flickered towards where Harry was; with no real intentions of locking eyes with him. Louis blinked and looked away quickly. Harry grinned and unlocked his phone.

_hiii lou._

Harry sent the message to Louis who, judging by the eye roll, received it almost instantly. Liam and Zayn were conversing not even two feet away from Harry but all he could focus on was the way Louis fiddled with his phone in between his fingers, unable to put it down. Perhaps he wanted to message Harry back, but Harry knew better. Louis wasn't easy. Harry knew that.

And so Harry got up out of his chair and strode towards where Louis was sitting. About halfway there, Louis raised his head with wide, threatening eyes as if telling Harry to turn around and sit back down, but Louis knew better. Harry wasn't easy and Louis knew that. Before Harry could even open his mouth, Conner placed a hand on Louis' back. He had come straight and was now all over Louis, it seemed. That didn't stop Harry from walking up to Louis' table and offering them both a smile.

"Hi, Lou!" Harry made direct eye contact with the boy who already looked like he wanted to disappear. "How are you today?"

"Piss off, Harry." Louis hissed, bitter smile painted on his thin lips. Conner cleared his throat awkwardly, however Harry refused to acknowledge his presence (or his general existence).

"When do you want to come over to mine, then?"

Louis practically choked on his water.

"Excuse me?"

"I said," Harry slipped into the seat opposite Louis. "When do you want to come over to my house?"

And, ok. If you couldn't feel the uncomfortable tension in the air before, you definitely could now. Because Connor stood at the head of the table, in between the two boys, and the rest of the table seemed desperate to discuss everything but the current conversation.

"Why would I go to your house?" Louis was confused and extremely exhausted with all these stunts Harry was pulling. Harry, however, continued to act like it was decided weeks ago.

"Don't you remember?" He flashed Louis a genuine smile, which deeply irritated the other boy. "Our drama group is coming to mine. See you tomorrow at 6, then?"

Conner (the irrelevant bastard) decided that now was the time to speak, much to Harry's annoyance.

"Uh, I don't think he will." He tried his best to intimidate Harry, but proved to be pointless as Harry looked at him with cold eyes. Despite sitting down, it was evident who had the most power between the two.

"I'll text you my address, Louis." Harry's eyes were still on Conner's, unblinking. He stood up slowly and looked over at Louis, dropping him a slow wink before turning around and walking back to his table. He smiled at Liam, who looked borderline disappointed (it wasn't anything new).

"You have his _number?_ " Harry heard Conner behind him and continued, adding a smug bounce to his walk now. He wasn't doing too bad.

******

"And you're sure you don't need anything?" Lillian frowned, trying her best to get up out of her bed. "They have juice in little cartons, let me get my purse."

"No, no I'm fine! Really." Harry went over to his aunt and gently pushed her shoulders backwards until she was lying on her back again.

"Oh, Harry, I'm sure you are 'fine', but I'm not." She frowned at him. "I won't be fine until you let me buy you something to eat, you look exhausted."

And, yeah. Liam had to go home early because he has a dentist appointment, so Harry walked to Tesco and then to the hospital because there was an hour gap between school finishing and his visiting hours.

"Ah, no. 'M just a bit tired from, uh, all the work I've been catching up on at school."

Harry hadn't told his aunt about Louis. As much as he loved her to pieces, he didn't want to give her a reason to think that he was as big of a disappointment as his parents made him out to be.

"Next time you come back, don't forget to bring food for yourself, baby. It's getting late and dinner before bed isn't good for you." Harry nodded and leaned over the bed to kiss her cheek, before picking up his bag and walking out of her room. "Say hi to your mum for me, dear!"

Harry chose to ignore that part.

His house wasn't too far from the hospital, and so, to his dismay, he reached the house in roughly twenty minutes. He swung the door open and then closed it, not bothering to bolt it like he had been told to do several times previously. The stairs were the only thing in his eyesight when-

"Harry?" A voice called from the kitchen. "Harry? You there?"

"No." He replied, making his way up the stairs already. He didn't have time for this, not right now.

"Don't be silly," his mother rushed to the bottom of the staircase, hands on hips. "I received an email from your school."

"How nice." Harry continued to ascend up the stairs, one ugly foot at a time.

"You will  _stop_ when I'm talking to you!" She raised her voice. Obviously today was not a good day to piss her off, so he sighed and came to a halt. As he turned around slowly, almost sloth-like, he didn't miss the eyes that were sharp against his.

"Yes, mum. What did my school say?" He really just wanted to go to bed, he didn't care what the school had to say about him.

"They want you to go on a programme for pupils not achieving their target grades, Harry, and you need help. I recommend you do it."

Harry rolled his eyes because, no. "Uh, no thanks. But tell them I said thanks."

"Oh, here we go again!" Roared the woman with an apron around her waist. "You're doing it again! You're purposely trying to make me look like a terrible parent!"

"Mum, why is everything about yo-"

"Why, for once in your life, can't you just be like Gemma?" She pulled out the Gemma card every once in a while, but it still hurt.

" _Because I'm Harry_." He turned and refused to let her see the anger or in his face. He couldn't tell what emotion he was feeling anymore because they all suffocated him, persuading his thoughts to blame him, too. He clenched his fists and then strode into his bedroom, slamming the door.

Why couldn't he be perfect? Why couldn't he just be what everyone wanted him to be instead of this horrible waste of a human being?

He collapsed on his bed. The worst thing he could do is talk to Liam because Liam is part of the problem - he's everything that Harry isn't. It would be like a rich man sitting next to a homeless man, telling him that everything will be better one day but knowing it won't.

Why did he  _have_ to be perfect? Wasn't he good enough for anything? Surely, there was something he was good at besides wasting his time.

He thought about Louis, and how he was most probably wasting his time on this boy. This... this extraordinary specimen who never failed to catch his attention. This infuriating human being who never wanted to follow any of Harry's plans, but was keen on following his own. The boy who was already taken by someone else with a better future than Harry's (it wasn't hard to find someone with a brighter future). But nothing compared to the way he looked when he finally did agree with Harry, when he smiles at him genuinely rather than sarcastically. It reminds him that he's not fighting for Louis' attention for fun, he's doing it because he wants to see Louis. That's all he wanted, in all honesty.

So, was he really wasting his time? Because Harry didn't go out of his way for someone else's attention a lot, but when he did, it was _something_ to him. As much as he hated to admit, he cared for Louis. A lot. So much so that he couldn't bare to think about forgetting him, because that would mean losing. And Harry didn't like to lose at all. Harry's pocket vibrated sharply and he reached pathetically for the phone buried inside it. He pulled out the lit screen in front of his face and blinked a few times before reading the message.

_Just for drama. whats ur address ?_

A sleepy smile formed on Harry's face as he rolled heavily onto his back, being careful not to drop the phone on his face (its happened several times before). It seemed that Harry was good at something other than wasting his time.

 _Winning_ , he thought as he typed out his address to Louis.  _I'm good at winning_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've had a birthday since i last posted so i'm now older and wiser hello hi

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is ultravilout :)


End file.
